


Hold On

by Flames101



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames101/pseuds/Flames101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's got Morgan all dazed and confused. Inspired by the song Hold On We're Going Home by Drake. A Morgan/JJ drabble written for the 2014 Profiler's Choice Awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**A/N** : A tiny drabble written to promote the 2014 Profiler’s Choice Awards (Please see my profile for a direct link to the forum with all the rules and details). This was inspired by the song Hold On We’re Going Home, by Drake. Hope you like!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

** Hold On **

* * *

 

Morgan’s eyes never left her. Not once that night. They couldn’t have, even if he’d tried.

 

She intrigued him. Always. But lately, more than ever before. Morgan couldn’t figure her out.

 

She was a good girl. An excellent profiler. The most attentive friend. A wonderful mother. A good girl, like he’d said.

 

But then her husband had cheated on her. Then there was the divorce. That’s when the game changed. That’s when he became confused.

 

Because suddenly one night, she was there, on his doorstep. Pushing her way inside. Not bothering to ask for permission. Not a good girl. Pushing her way into his bedroom, pulling him with her.

 

He’d gotten a taste for her that night so long ago. She’d left her mark on him. And now she was all he could see.

 

And here they were again. Surrounded by hundreds of people, but alone, dancing on the dimly lit dance floor. Her slim fingers beckoned to him enticingly. He couldn’t resist, he went to her. And her hands ran along his torso—up, down, back, around, again and again.

 

Morgan was dizzy with sensation. He moved with her, running his fingers through the silky strands of her blonde hair, revelling in the moment.

 

He knew exactly who she could be. She was the one. The one he could give everything he loved to. In that moment he had clarity.

 

And when she whispered in his ear, “Just hold on… we’re going home…” he knew he’d never let her go.

 

* * *

 

 

That’s it for this one. Hope you let me know what you think.

 

 **The 2014 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS are back! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us in celebrating the best of the best CM stories for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Help us and let your voices be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the**[ **ProfilerChoiceAwards2014 Forum**](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Profilers-Choice-Awards-2014/162134/) **(Direct Link also in my profile). All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations begin November 15 and are due December 31st.** **Good Luck!**

As an added bonus: **We encourage all nominations (rules permitted). We accept ballots starting at one nomination, however, all ballots with five or more nominations will be entered into a drawing for one of three Amazon gift cards. Nominations run until 11:59EST on December 31, 2014. The final ballot will be published in early January 2015.**

 


End file.
